The funniest day Hogwarts has ever seen
by Snow-Queen1
Summary: This is a romance/funny fic.only 1 chapter! Hermione and Ginny make a potion and it goes wrong. Now all over Hogwarts everyone is seeking out their hearts desires. Teachers in hot pursuit of students, chaos everywhere! So funny! please read!


Hey, uh I kind of had writers block on my other story so I'm writing this to er, ya know. So here I go...  
  
It was 12 o' clock midnight. Hermione and Ginny stood under the full moon in a clearing inside the Forbidden forest fervishly stirring a potion. After they were done stirring they began to chant while holding hands...  
  
Thgin siht nopu tnahc ew, Etips htiw semoc worromot nehw taht, Loohcs strawgoh fo lla, Loord ot nigeb llahs, Sevol eurt rieht ees yeth nehw,  
  
With that they each threw a red and black rose into the fire and left the forest. A few minutes after, all the living things inside of Hogwarts began to see many faces in their dreams. These faces were the images of those true loves that they were to pursue the next day. So begins our story.........  
  
Knock! Knock! Hermione awoke the next morn to hear knocking at her door. (She had her own room because she was a prefect) She opened it and to her surprise.  
  
"Ahh! Hermione my angel of angels! My wonder of wonders! Come away with me to my mansion and live in splendour and amusement! Who else in this world has your daring? Your beauty? Your grace? Your elegance?"  
  
It was Draco Malfoy who said this.  
  
She stared at him with her eyes wide open. The Hermione slammed the door in his face.  
  
Something was defiantly wrong with today.  
  
She got dressed and made her way to the great hall. As she sat down Crabbe came up to the Griffindor's table and sat on Ron's lap and fluttered his eyelashes at him like a girl. Ron screamed and pushed him to the ground. Ron then began to run out of the doors still screaming with Crabbe not far behind in hot pursuit. Crabbe was yelling things like:  
  
"My love! My love! Why do you run away when we are so meant to be together? Ronnikins! Please! My wonderful cream cake! Lover! Please come back and kiss me!"  
  
Hermione blinked and dropped her toast. Just as Crabbe disappeared through the doors Snape came running inside in a THONG, It was BLUE with tiny pictures of Harry catching the golden snitch during Quidditch. Every one stared at him. He spotted Harry and began to run toward him Yelling:  
  
"Harry! Harry! I do love you so! Come and kiss me my little hairy hotdog! HHHAAARRRYYYY!!!!!"  
  
Harry took one look at this protruding figure and got up and bounded out of the great hall with Snape running after him. Now that Hermone realised it, everyone was being STRANGE.  
  
Dumbledore was wearing stripper clothes and was dancing on the table around a pole for Mgonnagal who looked as though she were enjoying it immensely. Millicent Bulstrode was tongue wrestling with Pansy, and Draco Malfoy was coming toward her dressed like a Spanish bullfighter. He had a red rose in his hand.  
  
Hermione wasn't taking any chances. She jumped up and ran from the great hall.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_ _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Ginny was running down the corridor. Harry was chasing her, and Snape was chasing Harry, and Peeves was chasing Snape, and The Bloody Baron was chasing Peeves! God help her! Just at that moment she was distracted from her thoughts by a collision with Hermione. The two girls quickly ran into a classroom on their left, locking the door behind them. They could hear pounding outside. Amidst the voices Hermione could hear one in piticular, that of Malfoy. This time it was calling how she was playing with his heart and how much she hurt him. Peeves was tellin the Bloody Baron how many times he'd masturbated thinking about him.  
  
Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"Hermione! I think we did something wrong in that potion! We need a cure! Everyone is acting loony with love because of us! I really think I'm scarred for life." She said half crying, "I saw Flitwick shaging Fluffy on the third floor!"  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. She rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out a small mirror.  
  
"I have the cure here! All we have to do is say the same spell we said backwards. But we need to do it where the sun meets the moon, and I have no idea where in hell that is."  
  
They thought for a moment.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and yelled, "I've got it! Hermione, YOU'RE THE SUN! DRACO IS THE MOON! If we let him in here and do it, it'll work! I'm sure!"  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny.  
  
"You're a genious!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
They opened the door. No one remained out there but Draco. His face brightened when he saw Hermione. They invited him in.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione began sweetly.  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"If you sit here on this chair while Ginny and I do something I will give you a great big kiss when it's done"  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"Not more then a minite!"  
  
"Alright" He said as he seated himself.  
  
Hermione winked at Ginny and they looked into the mirror and began to chant:  
  
"We chant upon this night, That when tomorrow comes with spite, All of Hogwarts school, Will begin to drool, As they see their true loves."  
  
They looked at Draco. His expession changed into his trademark scowl when he saw them. All was well again.  
  
~~~~~~EPOLIGUE~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco fell in love and were married years later. Harry ended up with Ginny, and Snape never got over it. Hermione sold her potion and chant to the owners of the new joke shop 'Weazly's whizard wheezes' (Fred and George) and it made very much money.  
  
Snape never lived down the fact that he wore a blue Harry Potter thong and married Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Dumbledore married Mggonnagal and they had a baby boy with Minerva's looks and Dubledore's hair and beard.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode spent the rest of her days eating apples with salt.  
  
Ron married Lavender Brown and became the first wizard ever to have 100000 house elves.  
  
Crabbe eventually married Goyle.  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Lavender and Parvti all became successful Aurors. As for Voldmort? He was planning an attack at the school when this happened. The next morning he found himself in a muggle prison without his wand and sleeping naked with his cellmate. (Lucious) He was never seen or heard from again.  
  
They all lived almost happily ever after.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
As always, reviews are gratefully accepted! 


End file.
